roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust
}} History Dust is one of the joke maps added to Phantom Forces. The map was released on April 2nd, 2018 as an April Fools addition, and was removed on April 9th, 2018. Although it is an obvious reference to "Dust" and "Dust 2" from Counter-Strike, the map itself is not detailed, unlike the other maps. As of October 11th 2018, the HD version of the map was even added to the test place. The HD version included a more vibrant color scheme, as well as some map revamps. The bell tower has been removed in the HD version. In an unknown date, presumably in the early 2019, the HD version has been permanently removed and is no longer available in the Phantom Forces: Testing Place. Landmarks Bell Tower (original map) The bell tower is located in the center of the map. There is a hidden barrier on the windows of the bell tower which you can't shoot through or walk through, but you can throw frag grenades through the hidden barrier which is a good technique to kill people on the ground level. It was removed in a later revision of the map. Objectives Overview The map combines Dust and Dust II from the Counter Strike series into one map. It's a claustrophobic map, with very few open areas. Those few open areas are incredibly unfriendly to anyone wielding a sniper rifle, as they are generally so short and obstructed by cover that most sightlines are a mere 10 studs long. A bell tower rises from the center of the map, but provides minimal coverage for snipers looking to get a distant kill. Invisible walls also seem to prevent snipers from doing any damage from there as well. Strategy "Strategy" is a bit of a lie on Dust, albeit horde tactics work best. Most times, a player will just end up rushing down a narrow hallway with a shotgun or PDW in hand to handle anyone popping out around corners. Squad tactics have no place on Dust, nor does any real sense of flanking. Blindly rushing an area is the only real and valid tactic on this map, as there are so few crossover paths to the other side of the map that they are guaranteed to be filled by enemies making their way to the other side of the map. Every single flanking path turns into a meat grinder, and as such, the only way to truly make headway is to prepare a weapon that does an excellent job of both crowd control and single target elimination. A KSG-12 rips through squads and lone wolves alike. For assaulting positions, the only real choice is the M60, as it has enough penetration to break through the thicker but still thin walls that surround most of the points. Trivia * The map was added in the 2018 April Fools update, v.4.1.18, April 2, 2018. ** However, the map was removed in the v.3.7.0 update, April 9, 2018. Then, on October 11, 2018, Dust was now added again in a testing place, with a new HD revamped version of the existing map. ** As of an unknown date (estimated to be in December 2018), Dust has been permanently removed. * The map is based on Dust and Dust II from Counter-Strike. ** However, various differences are evident, with the map being smaller in scale but larger in playable areas. Unlike the map in Counter-Strike, a player can get to the top of the bell tower. * The radios on all three flares play music. ** All three radios play some form of music from Counter-Strike. * The Original Dust from ''Counter-Strike ''is located somewhere in the streets in the Middle East. This is known by the buildings that look similar to the houses in the Middle East. In the Phantom Forces version of Dust, the map's location is unknown. * In multiple places on the original map was a spraypaint mentioning the map was a joke, and that if players wanted to see it come back, they could repeat a hashtag as part of them showing their support for it. ** The hashtag itself was “#DustorBustPF”. Category:Maps Category:Removed Maps